


Goodnight kisses

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [22]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas and Eliott returns to his apartment after ditching the girls[post Vendredi 20:27]





	Goodnight kisses

The walk back to Eliott’s apartment was in complete, yet comfortable, silence. They walk through the empty streets of Eliott’s neighborhood, content smiles on their face despite their clothes being drenched from the rain. As they walked, Lucas tried to keep his shivering to a minimum but Eliott noticed and brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing them with a bright smile and sparkling eyes. He wanted to wrap Lucas in his arms to share body warmth but, he was just as wet as him.

They had stayed at la Petite Ceinture for a couple more minutes, enjoying their time alone, kissing and hugging, dreading to return home, knowing Lucile and Chloé would be  _pissed_.

While they were walking on the rails, Lucas had seen several messages coming in from Chloé but didn’t open any - and, his phone had died anyway. Eliott must’ve gotten a couple from Lucile too but, he didn’t seem to have brought his phone.

The door was unlocked when they returned.

Eliott let go of Lucas’s hand, immediately feeling  _empty_ , like a part of him was missing. “Let me check if  _they_  have left.”  _If Lucile has left_ , he meant. Eliott didn’t want her to lash out at Lucas or tell him personal things he wasn’t ready to reveal.

Lucas stood behind shyly and looked around too. There was this nervousness in the pit of his stomach, as if he was in the apartment for the first time. “Are they still here?” he whispered quietly, teeth chattering as he poked his head in Eliott’s apartment, fearing to see Chloé. She must be raging…

Eliott smiled and shook his head. “Seems like it’s just the two of us now,” he said, searching for Lucas’s eyes. “Just like we initially planned.” Eliott snaked his arm around Lucas’s waist, gently tugging him close to give him another kiss.

The gentle touch brought a smile to Lucas’s lips, beaming. He hadn’t been genuinely this happy in a long, long time. Life hadn’t been on his side for the past year. With his parents’s divorce, his mom being ill and everything in between, Lucas had almost given up on being happy again.

But right now, shielded by Eliott’s arms wrapped around him, a feeling of calm and peace lingered in Lucas and he could let his guard down and be completely himself. Lucas could’ve stayed there, in Eliott’s doorway, in Eliott’s embrace, for hours.

Except, he couldn’t. He was quickly brought back to earth when droplets of water slipped down his back, sending a chill through his whole body. Getting rained down in February was  _not_  smart.

Eliott noticed. “Let’s get you some warm clothes,” he said, tugging Lucas further inside, closing the door and locking it.

Lucas toed off his shoes and waited by the couch while Eliott went to get a change of clothes for them both. A towel was thrown over his head, Eliott rubbing his wet hair dry, deposing a kiss on his cheek when he was done. He gave the towel to Lucas, in case he needed it and handed him several clothing, including the black hoodie Lucas always sees him wearing. Lucas was surprised and excited when Eliott handed it to him. It must smell  _divine_.

“You can change there,” Eliott instructed, pointing to the bathroom. “I’ll go make us something to warm up.”

Cradling the lump of clothes in his arms, Lucas went to the bathroom and peeled off his wet clothes, leaving them on the sink, replacing them with Eliott’s dry - and oversized -  ones. A smile bloomed on his face when he caught his reflection in the mirror, seeing how Eliott’s hoodie swallowed him.

And, just like he predicted, it smelled  _really_  good.

With one last glance at himself, Lucas left the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

“I like you in my clothes.”

Lucas jumped at Eliott’s voice. “Fuck, you scared me.” He chuckled, crossing the kitchen to join Eliott by the over, brewing some herbal tea.

Eliott opened his arms and Lucas, as if they were magnets, huddling against him. He had changed out of his clothes while preparing tea, now wearing a soft, blue tee shirt and sweatpants. « Stay the night with me?“ Eliott whispered quietly. ’‘I promise I don’t snore,” he said with a grin, making Lucas laugh.

Of course he was staying. Lucas didn’t want to go anywhere. “What if  _I_  snore?” Eliott lifted an eyebrow. “I’m kidding.”

After drinking their tea, they went to bed because Lucas was still cold and Eliott hated to see  _his boy_  being a shivering mess. What if he caught a cold because of him? Eliott would feel so guilty.

They slipped under the covers, Lucas’s body gravitating instinctively toward Eliott’s, seeking for proximity and body warmth. Eliott pulled him closer, their legs mixing together.

Lucas curled up putting his head on Eliott’s chest, just listening to his heartbeat for what felt like hours. Eliott knew that Lucas needed the comfort and didn’t say anything, he gently played with Lucas’ hair, just being content that he was finally in his arms.

After a little while, he grew worried considering that Lucas hadn’t said anything. He gently kissed Lucas’ foreheadé “Still cold?” Eliott whispered.

Lucas shook his head, “I’m good. This is the calmest I’ve felt in the past few weeks. Being around Chloé has me on edge all the time. I had to keep up this terrible act and it was driving me crazy. I mean, I talked to her last week right before you brought my scarf back. I poured my feelings out to her, feelings that I felt towards  _you_  and wanted to tell  _you_. I told her that she was on my mind 24/7 but, that was about  _you_. I mean, I think about how you’re feeling or what you’re doing or what it feels like to be kissed by you.  
  
She isn’t the one who I’m having feelings so deep about that I don’t know how to handle them. And most importantly…” he said, taking a deep breath, “she isn’t the one I’m falling in love with, it’s  _you_  Eliott. I’m falling in love with  _you_ and how your eyes sparkle whenever we’re together, how you’re such a hopeless romantic and how kind your heart is.”

Eliott was stunned, his eyes glossy from Lucas’s confession. He didn’t think that he had a chance to feel something so real. He gently wiped his tears, his emotions still on edge and fragile, and smiled at Lucas. “I’m falling hard and fast for you too. I fell for you since the first day of school that I saw you.”  

They spent the rest of the night switching between kissing and talking. It had become so effortless now, they were able to enter each other’s worlds.

Around midnight, Lucas’s eyes were starting to feel heavy, he felt himself being consumed by sleep slowly. He hummed softly, nuzzling his face in the crook of Eliott’s neck as his hand ghosted over the skin of his back underneath the layers of clothes.

“I’m gonna knock out soon. Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” Lucas asked, looking up, blue eyes big and hopeful. “I’ve been waiting for this kiss for  _seven_  days.”

Eliott chuckled, lips twitching. “Seven days, uh?”

Lucas nodded, pouting and Eliott obliged, kissing him sweetly yet, intensely. Grasping at Eliott’s shirt, Lucas pulled Eliott impossibly closer, his other hand lost in his feather-y soft hair. Eliott pressed Lucas closer by the hip, tongue slipping past his lips.

Grinning, the brunet pulled away, a little out of breath. “Well…goodnight.”

Eliott chuckled, kissing the tip of Lucas’s nose. “Goodnight.”


End file.
